The Search for Hope
by heath1
Summary: The hams are away on a camping trip, and some get lost and hurt. Jingle isn't here to save the day this time!
1. The Begining

The Search for Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro and the characters (though I wish I did!) But I do own Heath and Jewel and my boyfriend owns Alex.  
  
Chapter One A sunny day, but a boring one none the less. As Laura walked home, she sighed. Travis was sick, Mr. Yoshi was covering biology, and Laura was so tired she could have crashed on the cool concrete. Just wait till I get home and see Hamtaro. She kept thinking to keep herself awake. But you couldn't ignore that the day wasn't as good as one could hope. "Hamtaro! I'm home! Hi mom! Hi dad!" Laura rushed herself up to her room.  
  
"Hi Brandy!" called her mom.  
  
"Mom! I'm Laura!" Laura smacked her forehead as if to resemble a headache.  
  
"Heh.sorry dear!" her mom apologized.  
  
Laura hurried to talk to Hamtaro. It was as if he could understand her, he was so comforting.  
  
"Hiya Hamtaro! How are ya little guy?" Laura picked up him out of his cage.  
  
"Same old...but ready to go to sleep." Thought Hamtaro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eh.nothing to exiting about today Hamtaro." Laura confessed.  
  
"Really? I was hoping something exiting, I had the most boring day staying home sick!"  
  
"You felling better? I think you could use some sleep, and maybe you'll feel better tomorrow."  
  
"I hope so." Hamtaro krpmed on a seed. "Well, g'night Hamtaro!" Laura told her friend. 


	2. We're there!

Chapter 2  
  
"Mornin' Hamtaro!" Laura said cheerfully. "Today me and the family are going on our annual April camping trip! I'm gonna leave you with Kanna while we're gone, so be good!" she winked.  
  
"Cool! I wish I could come! But at least I'll be spending the month with Oxy!" Hamtaro thought. "Heke?"  
  
"Bye Hamtaro! Be good! I gotta give this note to Mr. Yoshi, so he can mail me my homework." Laura winced.  
  
She skipped happily down the stairs, and flew out the door. Later she came back and picked up Hamtaro.  
  
"Have fun Hamtaro!" Laura called to him when they dropped him off at Kanna's. "Be good!"  
  
~~~~~~~At the Clubhouse~~~~~~~  
  
"So Laura is away with mom and dad for the month on a camping trip!" Hamtaro told the hams excitedly.  
  
"Great!" said Howdy. "Sounds like fun!"  
  
"Um.vhat exactly is a camping trip?" Bijou asked shyly. "Ve French hams don't get out much, no?"  
  
"Well Bijou, it's a trip where you pack necessities and go away to a place where you sleep over. Only it's outside, and you would use a tent." Maxwell explained.  
  
"Oh, oui! Now I remember! Maria went on one once before!" Bijou sad, glad she remembered.  
  
"Hey guys! I have an idea!" Boss exclaimed.  
  
"What?" everyone asked. "How about we all go on a camping trip? To Acorn Mountain! It's very pretty up there." Boss glanced at Bijou, having mentioned the word "pretty".  
  
"I think it's a great idea!" Maxwell said.  
  
"One thing. Will we have to share tents with, you know, other hams of the opposite sex?" Dexter asked blushing. Then everyone blushed.  
  
Maxwell chuckled. "Only if you want to." He joked.  
  
Everyone laughed. "Only kidding." Maxwell explained.  
  
~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~  
  
"Gotta pack! Squish it! Squish it!" Hamtaro and Oxnard chanted as they packed their things.  
  
Hamtaro giggled. "This is gonna be so much fun!"  
  
"I know." Oxnard replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~At Acorn Mountain~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All right. Roll call!" Maxwell called. "Hamtaro?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Bijou?"  
  
"Oui!"  
  
"Oxnard?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Panda?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Boss?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"Pashmina?"  
  
"Right here!"  
  
"Penelope?"  
  
"Ookyoo!"  
  
"Dexter?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Howdy?"  
  
"Howdy!"  
  
"Cappy?"  
  
"All set!"  
  
"Sandy?"  
  
"Like, here!"  
  
"Stan?"  
  
"Right here gor.. sorry dude! Thought you were a lady!"  
  
Maxwell sweat dropped. "And Snoozer's right next to me. He makes a good footstool. Just kidding. Alright. That's everyone. Let's go hiking! Pick a buddy!"  
  
Boss went right up to Bijou. "Bijou, would you be my partner?"  
  
"Oui, I'd be happy to!" Bijou replied. Pretty soon Hamtaro was with Oxnard, Cappy was with Panda, Sandy was with Maxwell, Stan was with Snoozer, Pashmina was with Penelope, and Howdy was with Dexter. Then they set off.  
  
"Hamtaro, do you think Kanna will be worried?" Oxnard asked.  
  
"Don't worry. She won't. She thinks we're at the pet care center, since she has soccer practice everyday, remember?" Hamtaro explained.  
  
"Oh yeah." Oxnard krmped on a seed from his pack. "Hey, this looks like a good place to rest!"  
  
"Good idea!" said Hamtaro, and sat down.  
  
But little did they know, there was a ferocious feline right behind them. 


End file.
